indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The Beatles
"The Beatles" was een popgroep uit de Engelse stad Liverpool. De bezetting bestond uit John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison en Ringo Starr. De groep was actief van 1960 tot 1970 en wordt nu nog steeds beschouwd als een van de meest invloedrijke bands uit de geschiedenis van de popmuziek. Al vrij snel na hun doorbraak kregen de leden van The Beatles te maken met hysterische reacties van voornamelijk jonge tienermeisjes, die tijdens concerten de muziek met hun gegil overstemden. Voor dit gedrag raakte de term "Beatlemania" in zwang. Tijdens hun carrière verrichtten ze pionierswerk in de geluidsstudio, waarvoor ze in brede kring lof oogstten. Onder hun invloed groeide de popmuziek uit van een op Amerikaanse rhythm and blues gebaseerd genre tot een veel breder georiënteerde muzieksoort. De Beatles-leden John Lennon en Paul McCartney waren de belangrijkste liedjesschrijvers van het viertal. Tot de bekendste hits van The Beatles behoren: I Want to Hold Your Hand, She Loves You, Yesterday, Michelle, Yellow Submarine, Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, All You Need Is Love, Hey Jude, Let It Be, Help!, Penny Lane, Come Together en Strawberry Fields Forever Hun album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band uit 1967 geldt als een mijlpaal in de popgeschiedenis. Geschiedenis Opkomst: 1957-1963 De basis voor de Beatles werd op 6 juli 1957 gelegd, toen John Lennon op een festival in Woolton, Liverpool, tussen de optredens van zijn groep The Quarrymen door Paul McCartney ontmoette. Die bracht op zijn beurt enige maanden later weer schoolvriend George Harrison mee die in eerste instantie door John Lennon te jong werd bevonden. Harrison was toen 14, Lennon 17 en McCartney 16 jaar oud. Tot aan de definitieve samenstelling vonden nog diverse personeelswisselingen plaats; bekende ex-leden zijn bassist Stuart Sutcliffe (kort na het verlaten van de groep overleden op 21-jarige leeftijd in het ziekenhuis van Hamburg) en drummer Pete Best, die ook nog eens onder een keur van namen optrad. Best werd bedankt voor zijn diensten op 16 augustus 1962 door Beatles-manager Brian Epstein. Reden hiervoor was dat producer George Martin niet tevreden was over Bests drumwerk op Love Me Do, de eerste single van The Beatles. Toen de overige Beatles dit hoorden, drongen ze bij manager Epstein aan op het ontslag van Best. Tenslotte werd Ringo Starr gevraagd om bij de band te komen. Starr, wiens echte naam Richard Starkey is, speelde daarvoor bij Rory Storm and the Hurricanes, eveneens afkomstig uit Liverpool. De muziek van de Beatles, die oorspronkelijk deel uitmaakte van de Merseybeat, ontwikkelde zich vanaf 1961 explosief. Waren de eerste singles gebaseerd op een drietal akkoorden en inhoudelijk nogal mager (Love Me Do), al snel werden nieuwe instrumenten en akkoorden ingebracht en werden de muziek en liedteksten complexer. Op She Loves You sloegen de Beatles een nieuwe weg in door zich niet meer in de eerste persoon direct tot de (vrouwelijke) luisteraar te richten, maar de derde persoon te gebruiken. Muzikaal gezien was het einde van She Loves You, waarbij The Beatles gebruik maakten van een sext interval, ook een progressie. Later maakten The Beatles onder andere als eerste popgroep gebruik van de sitar in Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) (1965) en gebruikten ze voor het eerst een strijkorkest voor McCartneys Yesterday (1965). Opmerkelijk is dat de B-kanten van hun singles vaak dezelfde 'hitpotentie' kregen als de A-kant. Soms werden singles zelfs uitgebracht met een dubbele A-kant (zoals We Can Work It Out/Day Tripper en Penny Lane/Strawberry Fields Forever). Doorbraak: 1963-1967 De eerste succesjaren kenmerkten zich door een ongekende massahysterie, door de Britse pers in 1963 heel treffend Beatlemania genoemd. Hadden de Beatles in dat jaar alleen nog maar succes in eigen land en (in het najaar) in Zweden, vanaf januari 1964 veroverde de groep ook de rest van de wereld. In Australië, de Verenigde Staten, Europa en Azië werden de Beatles immens populair. Ook begonnen de Beatles films te maken, zoals de zwart-wit-komedie A Hard Day's Night (1964). Verder verschenen Help! (1965), Magical Mystery Tour (1967), Yellow Submarine (1968) en Let It Be (1970). De Amerikaanse media kregen in 1963 lucht van wat er in Engeland gebeurde en stuurden schampere verhalen naar huis over die Britse ragebollen met hun schreeuwmuziek. Het wordt zeker niets met deze muziek in Amerika, vonden ze eensgezind, het is allemaal al eens gedaan. In februari 1964 traden de Beatles op in de Ed Sullivan Show, waar 73 miljoen mensen naar keken. Naar verluidt zou er tijdens die uitzending in heel Amerika geen criminele activiteit hebben plaatsgevonden. In april 1964 bezetten de Beatles de eerste vijf plaatsen van de Billboard Top 100. De eerste drie LP's van de groep vertonen een duidelijke progressie. Please Please Me (1963) is een verzameling van covers, maar ook van eigen werk, waaronder klassiekers als I Saw Her Standing There. Het tweede album, With the Beatles kan opgevat worden als een productioneel beter verzorgde kopie van de debuut-LP, maar was anderzijds ook een grote stap voorwaarts. EMI (de platenmaatschappij) had onderhand al meer vertrouwen in de groep, er hoefden geen geheide hits meer op en zelfs de hoesfoto mocht al wat onconventioneler. A Hard Day's Night wordt beschouwd als de beste vroege plaat van de groep. Het geluid erop wordt sterk gedomineerd door de twaalfsnarige Rickenbacker-gitaar (een revolutionair instrument in die dagen). Hoewel deze eerste platen al veel bekende songs bevatten, ontbeerden de Beatles vooralsnog studio-ervaring. Een song als If I Fell staat eigenlijk nog in de steigers. Gedurende 1964 en 1965 hadden de Beatles het zeer druk met reizen en optreden. Tournees in Azië, Europa, Australië en de Verenigde Staten werden afgewisseld met studiowerk in Londen en met filmopnames voor A Hard Day's Night en Help!. Op het gelijknamige album, maar vooral op Beatles for Sale vertoonde de groep tekenen van vermoeidheid. Deze tijdelijke artistieke stilstand werd, zoals gezegd, wel gecompenseerd door enorme commerciële successen. Vanaf eind 1965 waren de artistieke krachten helemaal terug, mede onder de invloed van marihuana. En waar A Hard Day's Night een hoogtepunt vormde voor wat de ontwikkeling in de hoogte betrof, begon nu een andere ontwikkeling: die in diepte. Het klassieke album Rubber Soul, eind 1965 afgeraffeld om de deadline voor de kerstmarkt te halen, was hier het resultaat van. Door de tijdsdruk, het feit dat de steeds geraffineerder geworden LP's niet live gereproduceerd konden worden en omdat de fans toch maar door hun muziek heen schreeuwden, stopten de Beatles in 1966 met toeren. Op 29 augustus 1966 was het laatste concert (Candlestick Park, San Francisco). Ook de druk van het reizen viel de leden uiteindelijk te zwaar. Zo waren er problemen in Amerika na de uitspraak van Lennon dat de Beatles populairder waren dan Jezus, werden de Beatles in de Filipijnen vrijwel gemolesteerd en afgeperst nadat ze hadden geweigerd om presidentsvrouw Imelda Marcos te ontmoeten en werden ze in Japan behandeld alsof ze gevangenen waren. Bovendien hadden de Beatles inmiddels muzikale ideeën ontwikkeld die niet op het podium konden worden uitgevoerd. Zo zijn de songs van het album Revolver, dat in de zomer van 1966 uitkwam, behoudens het nummer 'Taxman', nooit live uitgevoerd, hoewel ze tussen de tournees door wel werden opgenomen. De studiojaren braken aan. In een volumineus boekwerk Recording The Beatles verklaren twee geluidstechnici omstandig hoe het kwam dat The Beatles in de studio klonken zoals zij klonken. Studiojaren: 1966-1969 De studiojaren waren in feite al aangevangen met het album Rubber Soul (1965). Vanaf eind 1965 ging de artistieke ontwikkeling van The Beatles steeds sneller. Vele fans konden de ontwikkeling van de groep niet bijhouden; zo deed de single Paperback Writer/Rain er langer over dan normaal om de eerste plaats van de hitparade te bereiken. Het intensieve gebruik van studio-effecten (strijkers, tape-loops, gitaren waarvan het geluid achterwaarts opgenomen werd, versnelde of vertraagde nummers enz.) was al begonnen op Revolver, maar deze technieken kregen pas echt hun beslag op het volgende album. Sergeant Pepper's Op 1 juni 1967 verscheen het album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, het album dat algemeen beschouwd wordt als het hoogtepunt uit hun artistieke loopbaan. De elpee stelt de Beatles voor als een andere groep, Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. De extravagante cover (met songteksten op de achterste hoes, een noviteit in de popmuziek) is beroemd om zijn fotocollage van beroemdheden, waaronder de Beatles zelf (in de vorm van wassen beelden in keurig maatpak die hun 'oude' alter ego voorstellen), die de fictieve groep Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band bewonderen. Door dit statement en natuurlijk door de muziek op de plaat verhieven de Beatles rock 'n roll, dat tot dan toe nog steeds als iets voor de jongere generaties beschouwd was, tot een kunstvorm die voor iedereen toegankelijk kon zijn. Een van de directe gevolgen was dat vanaf dat moment het album dominant werd in de popmuziek, daar waar vroeger het succes en de populariteit van artiesten werden afgemeten aan de singles. In de gerespecteerde London Times beschreef muziekcriticus Kennet Tynan de plaat als een "beslissend moment in de geschiedenis van de Westerse beschaving" en in de editie van het bekende weekblad Time van 22 september 1967 vergeleken eminente musicologen en 'klassieke componisten' onder wie Leonard Bernstein de composities van de groep met muzikale grootheden uit het verleden als Schumann of Schubert. Kosten noch moeite werden gespaard om van dit album iets speciaal te maken. Dat ging dan van het aanschrijven van tientallen beroemdheden om op de hoes te poseren tot het gebruiken van een heel strijkorkest (uiterst ongewoon in die dagen). De plaat begint eenvoudigweg waar Revolver stopte, bij Tomorrow Never knows. Het is een aaneenschakeling van muziek, hallucinerende bellen, sociale kritiek, droomvisioenen, cryptische boodschappen, Indiase invloeden, studio-gepraat en geluidscollages. Hoewel er geen sprake is van een thematisch concept, is de sfeer zo eenduidig dat deze plaat als de eerste conceptelpee uit de geschiedenis kan worden beschouwd. Groot is de invloed van chemische substanties (LSD), groot is ook de invloed van producer George Martin, die de complexe geluidscollages maandenlang aaneensmeedde. Hoogtepunt is A Day In The Life, volgens sommigen een visie op de dag des oordeels. Hoewel van het album geen singles werden uitgebracht, werd het album een doorslaand succes. De opnames van de nummers Strawberry Fields Forever en Penny Lane werden gebruikt om deze vroeg in 1967 op single met dubbele A-kant uit te brengen en kwamen niet op de elpee. George Martin verklaarde later dat het ontbreken van deze nummers op de elpee de grootste blunder uit zijn artistieke loopbaan was. Toen in de zomer van 1967 manager Brian Epstein overleed, luidde dat het begin van het einde voor de Beatles in. Ze wilden voortaan zelf hun zaken regelen. Met Kerstmis 1967 brachten ze Magical Mystery Tour uit, als een televisiefilm en een bijbehorende EP, waar de psychedelische klanken van Sgt. Pepper's een magere nagalm beleefden. De film flopte. Bovendien zond de BBC de film in zwart-wit uit, een blunder in een tijd waarin alles om kleur draaide. Ook gingen de Beatles in zaken. Apple Corps werd opgericht, met onder meer een kleding- en een filmafdeling en een muzieklabel. Apple Corps was matig succesvol. De Beatles verloren al snel de interesse in het zakendoen, ze maakten liever muziek. De kledingafdeling werd wegens enorme verliezen opgeheven door de complete inventaris weg te geven. Op het Apple-label verscheen Hey Jude als eerste single en werden namen als James Taylor, Badfinger, Mary Hopkin en Jacky Lomax binnengehaald. De filmafdeling maakte nog wel enige winst. Yellow Submarine (1968), een film gebaseerd op de gelijknamige hit uit 1966, was een redelijk succes, hoewel de Beatles zich er amper mee bemoeiden. De nummers op de soundtrack van Yellow Submarine brachten weinig enthousiasme teweeg, al wist de groep in deze periode met ander werk — zoals Hello, Goodbye (alleen op de Amerikaanse LP Magical Mystery Tour verschenen, waarbij de EP aangevuld werd met singles, later werd dit de standaard-cd editie), Hey Bulldog, Lady Madonna (alleen op single uitgebracht), The Fool On The Hill, All You Need Is Love en I Am The Walrus — nog genoeg respect af te dwingen. Het witte album In 1968 gingen de Beatles echter weer de andere kant op en brachten ze de dubbel-lp The Beatles uit, beter bekend als The White Album, vanwege de minimalistische witte hoes. De groep heeft hierop minder overdadig gebruikgemaakt van de mogelijkheden die de studio bood. Op dit voor veel muzikanten belangrijke dubbel-album (de trendsetter voor alle rock-dubbelaars tot vandaag aan toe) staan songs als Back in the U.S.S.R., Revolution, Julia, Blackbird en Dear Prudence. Een van de bekendste composities op het dubbelalbum is Harrisons While My Guitar Gently Weeps, met Eric Clapton op gitaar (de eerste maal dat iemand die geen deel uitmaakte van de Beatles -uitgezonderd producer George Martin- op een album meespeelde). Er waren tientallen takes nodig om dit nummer op te nemen. Gegeven de omstandigheden zou het heel wat zelfdiscipline van de groep vereist hebben - waarover ze toen niet beschikten - om, zoals George Martin voorgesteld had, de plaat te beperken tot de beste 14 of 16 nummers, om zo een "superelpee" te maken. Verder bevat het album de avantgardistische muzikale collage Revolution 9 van Lennon, een minutenlang durende chaos van geluiden. Het album kenmerkt zich door een breed scala aan verschillende stijlen, van rock, country en ska tot hardrock en musical. Terwijl de Beatles bezig waren met de opnames voor het 'witte' dubbelalbum 'The Beatles', viel de groep verder uit elkaar. Paul McCartney had zich sinds het overlijden van Brian Epstein officieus opgeworpen als de leider van de groep en streek daarmee John Lennon tegen de haren in, die de groep had opgericht. Lennon op zijn beurt nam zijn nieuwe geliefde Yoko Ono mee de studio in, waar haar aanwezigheid niet werd gewaardeerd door de overige Beatles. Verder werd Lennons muziek door Ono's invloed extravaganter en had hij songs en singlevoorstellen die voor de overige Beatles te apart waren (What's The New Mary Jane werd door hen voor release tegengehouden, Give Peace A Chance en Cold Turkey zou Lennon later met zijn eigen Plastic Ono Band buiten de Beatles om uitbrengen). Ringo Starr kon niet tegen de ruzies, stopte ermee en kwam pas na twee weken en op aandringen van de overige leden weer terug. Op initiatief van McCartney werd januari 1969 begonnen met de opnames van het Get Back-project, bedoeld om weer terug te keren naar de eenvoud van vroeger. Er zou een eenvoudige tournee komen, een film daarvan, een single en een album. Dat project faalde eveneens. Er werd niet getoerd; in plaats daarvan verzorgden ze op 30 januari 1969 een onaangekondigd optreden op het dak van het Apple-kantoor in Londen, waar na een paar nummers door de politie een einde aan werd gemaakt. Niet tevreden over het materiaal bleef de release van een LP voorlopig uit; alleen een single (Get Back) werd uitgebracht. De later uitgebrachte film laat zien hoe de groep uit elkaar valt, geïllustreerd door de ruzie tussen George Harrison en Paul McCartney. George Harrison gooide ook tijdelijk het bijltje erbij neer. Het laatste album Met Abbey Road brachten ze hun laatste succesvolle klassieke elpee uit in september 1969. Stuk voor stuk klassieke opnames, waarvoor de ruzies even opzij werden gezet. Een deel van kant 2 bevat een medley van onvoltooide songs die aan elkaar zijn geregen. De plaat eindigt heel veelzeggend met The End (latere uitgaven vermelden Her Majesty als laatste nummer; dat korte liedje kwam door een fout van een geluidstechnicus op de plaat terecht, waarmee de eerste hidden track uit de rockgeschiedenis een feit was. Deze persing werd gehandhaafd en de hoes aangepast). John Lennon kondigde vervolgens aan uit de groep te willen stappen, maar het nieuws werd stilgehouden. Na een promotionele fotosessie in september 1969 werden de leden echter niet meer samen gezien. In april 1970 verscheen nog Let It Be, een door producer Phil Spector opgepoetst en opgeleukt album met opnames van de Get Back-sessies waar de Beatles geen interesse meer voor hadden, tegelijk met de film. Het voor dit album op 3 januari 1970 opgenomen I me mine was de laatste opname-sessie van The Beatles. Lennon was echter niet bij deze sessie aanwezig. Geen van de Beatles kwam opdagen bij de première. Op hetzelfde moment bracht Paul McCartney zijn eerste solo-elpee uit (McCartney), met een zelf afgenomen interview in de hoes gestoken waarin hij verklaarde dat de Beatles voorbij zijn. "I didn't leave the Beatles. The Beatles have left The Beatles, but no one wants to be the one to say the party's over", zou Paul McCartney later verklaren. Na de Beatles Er werd in de jaren 70 nog meermalen gepoogd om de groep weer bij elkaar te krijgen. McCartney en Lennon waren in 1974 zelfs nog bij elkaar om (samen met Harry Nilsson en Stevie Wonder) wat te jammen, maar van blijvende samenwerking was geen sprake. Toen John Lennon op 8 december 1980 voor zijn huis (Dakota Building aan 72nd street, New York) door Mark David Chapman werd vermoord, was de tijd van de Beatles echt voorbij. Hoewel de groep feitelijk maar acht jaar platensucces heeft gekend, is het oeuvre indrukwekkend te noemen. Hoogtepunten in het repertoire zijn de albums A Hard Day's Night (1964, soundtrack van de klassieke film), Rubber Soul (1965), Revolver (1966), The Beatles (1968), Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1967) en Abbey Road (1969). "Nieuw" materiaal In 1995 en 1996 brachten George Harrison, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr en Yoko Ono drie dubbel-cd's uit, Anthology getiteld, die speciale versies en outtakes bevatten van Beatlesnummers. De nieuwe singles Free As A Bird en Real Love, waarvoor audiocassettes van John Lennon als basis dienden, brachten The Beatles opnieuw onder de aandacht van het grote publiek. De Anthology-cd's werden in 1996 gevolgd door een documentaire (waarvan een deel als televisiedocumentaire wordt uitgebracht) en in 2000 door een boek waarin "het verhaal van The Beatles wordt verteld door The Beatles zelf". In 2003 werd de documentaire op een dvd-box uitgebracht die bestaat uit vijf dvd's. De documentaire is verspreid over vier dvd's. Op de vijfde dvd staan extra's, waaronder een jamsessie van Paul McCartney, George Harrison en Ringo Starr in 1994, en extra interviews in de Abbey Road Studio's. George Harrison overleed na een langdurige ziekte op 29 november 2001 in Los Angeles. Zowel McCartney als Starr werkten mee aan een benefietconcert ter nagedachtenis van de gitarist. In november 2003 werd het album Let it Be opnieuw uitgebracht onder de titel Let it Be.... Naked, dit aan de hand van de opnames van het oude album Let it Be, een remix en dus dit keer zonder Phil Spectors inbreng (o.a. diverse orkestraties). Een samenwerking met Cirque du Soleil leidde er toe dat George Martin samen met zijn zoon Giles het gehele archief aan mastertapes afkomstig van de Abbey Road Studios doorwerkte om een experimentele pro-tools-mix van Beatles-geluiden te creëren. Tegen de bedoelingen in (de geluiden zouden gebruikt worden in de Las Vegas show Love, die wordt gespeeld in The Mirage) werd dit werk november 2006 uitgebracht op cd en dvd-audio onder de naam Love. Het album bevat songs met daaronder diverse partijen die in andere songs gebruikt werden. Anno 2008 is er sprake van het verschijnen van een nieuwe single. Uit het archief wordt er materiaal van een oude Lennon-track gebruikt voor een nieuwe Beatles-track, die Sir Paul McCartney van Lennons weduwe Yoko Ono heeft gekregen. Het nummer heet "Now And Then". Hoewel deze release uitblijft, was er op 16 november van dat jaar sprake van een release van een experimentele Beatles-track. McCartney vertelde tijdens een radio-interview met de BBC dat hij het veertien minuten durende "Carnival Of Light" uit 1967 uit wil brengen. Op 17 januari 2008 maakte het Amerikaanse label Fuego Records bekend te beschikken over live-opnames uit 1962 die niet eerder zijn uitgebracht. De DJ had destijds de gespeelde nummers van de beatgroep opgenomen op tapes en deze verstuurd aan het label dat het nu graag wilde uitbrengen op cd. De nummers waar het om ging waren onder meer "Twist and Shout", "I Saw Her Standing There" en "Money". Remastering originele albums, videogame en iTunes Alle albums van The Beatles, inclusief Past Masters, Volume One en Past Masters, Volume Two, werden op 9 september 2009 opnieuw geremasterd uitgebracht op cd. Op die dag werden de albums ook in twee verschillende cd-boxen uitgebracht. Zowel een cd-box met de stereoversies van de albums als een cd-box met de albums in mono. In de monobox ontbreken alleen de albums Yellow Submarine, Abbey Road en Let It Be, omdat van die albums toentertijd geen monomix van zijn gemaakt. De geremasterde cd's bevatten videomateriaal met daarin onder andere op elke cd een korte documentaire over het tot stand komen van het album. De stereobox bevat ook de extra dvd The Documentaires, waarop door The Beatles zelf uit wordt gelegd hoe hun albums tot stand zijn gekomen. Ook bevat de box replica's van de originele platenhoezen. Begin december 2009 worden de geremasterde albums ook in een beperkte oplage in MP3-formaat uitgebracht op een USB-stick in de vorm van een vrucht. Mat Snow, journalist bij Mojo Magazine, was voor het verschijnen van de geremasterde albums uitgenodigd om tien geremasterde tracks van The White Album te komen beluisteren en kwam toen tot de conclusie dat het beter klonk dan hij ooit had kunnen hopen. Ook in Nederland waren de recensies van de nieuwe uitgave positief, waarbij werd genoemd dat de muziek "minder dof", "kraakhelder" en "krachtiger en voller" klonk dan op de oude uitgave. In oktober 2008 werd bekend dat er een overeenkomst was gesloten met Viacom, waaraan de licentie van de songs van The Beatles zijn verkocht. Hierdoor mochten de nummers van The Beatles gebruikt worden in de videogame The Beatles: Rock Band. Op 9 september 2009, dezelfde dag waarop ook de bovengenoemde remasters uit werden gebracht, verscheen er een speciale editie van Rockband waarin de muziek van The Beatles centraal staat. In het spel kunnen fans zich als lid van de popgroep voordoen. The Beatles behoorden tot de weinige artiesten van wie de songs niet via iTunes te downloaden waren. Dit kwam mede door het conflict tussen Apple Inc. en Apple Records, het label van The Beatles. Sinds dinsdag 16 november 2010 zijn alle albums van de band te downloaden via iTunes. Op 20 november 2010 zijn 7 singles binnengekomen in de Single Top 100. Trivia * In de herfst van 1969 deden geruchten de ronde dat McCartney in 1966 bij een auto-ongeluk om het leven zou zijn gekomen en sindsdien een look-a-like zijn plaats binnen de Beatles zou hebben ingenomen. Complottheorieën werden gesterkt door vele mogelijke aanwijzingen op hoezen, publicaties en in de muziek. Journalisten reisden zelfs af naar McCartneys boerderij in Schotland om te polsen wat er van waar was. * In 2007 is in de stad Hamburg, waar de internationale carrière van de Beatles begon, op de hoek van de Reeperbahn en de Große Freiheit in de uitgaanswijk St. Pauli een stalen sculptuur geplaatst, herinnerend aan de Fab Four. De initiatiefnemer, het radiostation Oldie 95, kreeg de voor het gedenkteken benodigde 460.000 euro door schenkingen bij elkaar en startte in 2007 met de bouw. * In 2009 is er in Hamburg ook een museum geopend, getiteld 'Beatlemania'. Het museum telt vijf verdiepingen en bevat onder andere een grote Yellow Submarine. * In Alkmaar bevindt zich al jaren een Beatles-museum met artikelen die door een fan (Azing Moltmaker) zijn verzameld (o.a. de contracten en geboorteaktes van de leden). * The Beatles zijn recordhouder van het aantal nummers gepositioneerd in de Nederlandse Top 2000, het aantal nummers van het kwartet is namelijk 55. Het hoogst geklasseerde nummer is Hey Jude uit 1968, deze single staat namelijk op nummer 16. * Ringo Starr is de enige van de 4 bandleden die geen solo-single in de Top 2000 heeft. De anderen hebben wel allemaal solo-singles in die lijst staan, zo heeft John Lennon er het meest (7), daarna komt Paul McCartney (6) en dan komt George Harrison (4). De hoogst genoteerde hit is Imagine van John Lennon op nummer 15. * Een verfilming van Lord of the Rings door The Beatles werd door regisseur Stanley Kubrick afgewezen als 'onverfilmbaar'. Paul McCartney zou Frodo Baggins spelen, Ringo Starr als Sam Gamgee, George Harrison als Gandalf en John Lennon zou Gollum voor zijn rekening nemen. Films * A Hard Day's Night (1964) * Help! (1965) * Magical Mystery Tour (1967) * Yellow Submarine (1968) * Let it Be (1970) * The Beatles Anthology (1996) Boeken * John Lennon, In his Own Write (1964), * John Lennon, A Spaniard in the Works (1965) * George Harrison, I Me Mine (1980) * The Beatles, Anthology (2000) * Ringo Starr, Postcards from the boys (2004) * John Lennon, John Lennon, de man, de mythe en de waarheid Deze laatste is geschreven door Larry Kane, een van de weinige journalisten die backstage met The Beatles mocht. Grammy Awards * 1964 Best New Artist Of 1964 * 1964 Best Performance By A Vocal Group (A Hard Day's Night) * 1967 Best Contemporary Album (Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) * 1967 Album Of The Year (Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) * 1996 Best Music Video, Long Form (The Beatles Anthology) * 1996 Best Music Video, Short Form (Free As A Bird) * 1996 Best Pop Performance By A Duo Or Group With Vocal (Free As A Bird) Zie ook * Abbey Road * Lijst van artiesten die Beatles-nummers gecoverd hebben Externe links * Officiële website * Beatlesfanclub.nl * Songteksten van The Beatles * Beatles Unlimited Magazine Categorie:The Beatles Beatles, The Beatles, The Beatles, The